broguefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Brogue Wiki
Should we name monster pages in the format "Monster: Goblin", or just "Goblin"? The same goes for weapons and near everything else acutally. I am actually leaning towards the second, but I think we should pick one and stick to it. Also, this is guitar from the forums, by the way.CaptHaddock 18:11, April 27, 2012 (UTC) I would suggest just labelling them by their names. people are (generally) smart enough to deduce that they're a monster, and we can always labe them as monstrs or make a beastiary page that links to all monsters in the game. I would also suggest doing the same with weapons, armour, potions etc. It all depends on how we want to treat the forum. Ashes was adding personal commentary, but, by default, a wiki should be objective, not subjective. i would say that we should just add info that's in the game, and''' only 'in the game for now. The best thing to do would be to lay down some groundwork then build it from there. We would have quick links to potions, scrolls, weapons, beastiary, armour and those would all lead to their respective pages I am humbled by the waves of edits. You guys are awesome. Let's forgo the "Monsters" prefix. We can use page categories for this feature. Personal commentary is MORE than welcome. Especially to a game, where different strategies and perspectives will yield additional information and insight. You guys rock. :) The monster descriptions are looking great Patashu! Great Job! Where did you guys get all the detailed stats from for monsters? ashes999 I think that all of it is in the globals.c file. You can open it with wordpad. CaptHaddock 17:13, April 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Let's set a standard up now and early, before anyone cares -- if you want to claim a sort of ownership of a page, then sign it. There, it's yours, it's an essay you prepared, and it's personal. Otherwise, it's fair game. (Another good way to distinguish: lists and bullet points are probably always fair game for edits; long form essays, maybe less so.) That way if people want to put up longish essays or chunks from the forum, they can do that, but you never have to be afraid of editing a page like Escape (or any future page in the Strategy series). jday 17:33, April 28, 2012 (UTC) What about the collisions between things like "Stealth" the strategy and "Stealth", as in Ring of Stealth? For monsters, I don't think these types of collisions are a concern, but much of the other equipment will have an issue. (Ring of Transference and the Transference intrinsic is another example) My personal preference would be to use the full name of every piece of equipment. Ring of Stealth, Staff of Firebolt, etc. jday 05:57, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Right now the catagorization is monster, item, weapon, ect. Should it be monsters, items, weapons? Im not quite sure how this works. Catagory pages I mean. ---- We should probably try to refer to "quest rooms" with appropriate Brogue terminology -- ''machines, treasure rooms, trap rooms, blueprints, auto-generators, etc. jday 19:33, April 30, 2012 (UTC) (also, I recommend sticking before each message here and ~~~~ after, so you can tell where messages start and end and who wrote them.) ---- Who made that sweet monster character table and how do I copy it? I think it would be cool to make one for items - each icon would lead to the category page for that item type. 192.58.204.226 (talk) 23:11, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- I did! The monster tables need to be updated for 1.7, too, so I might as well do that and paste the source. (It's entirely automated, and it's designed to link to the brogue source without otherwise being changed.) It belongs here, after all. jday (talk) 23:17, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sounds awesome, definitely interested in seeing the source. Fugori (talk) 19:42, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hey Joshua, or anyone else: do you know why the main page of the wiki has a link to its talk page (as a button) on the top, but other pages do not? I created a talk page for the rapier page by creating a page w/ name Talk:Rapier, but if you go to the rapier page there is no visible link to it. What gives? Fugori (talk) 20:02, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Favicon This will probably fall on deff ears but an admin here really needs to update that ugly as sin favicon, give Brogue some repect will ya. How about a glossary page. Common terms (anything goes really) with a one line definition arranged alphabetically. Would cover a lot of stuff that isn't deserving of a page of it's own as well as a lot of Brogue slang. 23:20, April 1, 2014 (UTC)buzzkilt